Dad, What Happened To Mom?
by Mytokyokitty
Summary: When 9 year old Kenny asks about his mother, Ben finally tells him the truth through a flashback. The question is though, can Kenny accept it? Read and find out. (Contains some language, violence, and has Gwevin moments too).
1. Chapter 1 Bedtime Stories Memories

**Alright, here's Chapter 1. In this chapter, Kenny and Devlin have a sleepover and Ben tells them a bedtime story of the beginning of his life with Kai. Enjoy:**

Time changes everything and the world seemed to have evolved with advanced technology. Not only could you drive on the road, but also in the air! There were also floating businesses in the sky as well. Everywhere you look, it's technology this and technology that. Somewhere in the world was a special city located near the Plumbers secret HQ. A statue of Ben 10,000 stood in the middle of the city (what do you expect from the president of the world) and a tall sky scraper building that had a roof design of the Omnitrix. This building was not only apart of the Plumbers HQ, but also the home of Ben Tennyson.

Only he and his son Kenny lived there, but relatives and friends were always welcome to stay when they wanted to. Ben usually works and fights off monster aliens everyday. While he does his job, his son Kenny will be off on his hover board hanging out with his cousin Devlin. Today, they were hanging out by the ice cream parlor sitting on the curb. They each got triple scoops of ice cream and were trying to lick it down to the cone before it melted over.

"Oh man, our ice creams will be melted down to our hand soon," said Kenny

"I have an idea," said Devlin

"What is it?"

"How about a contest? The one who eats their ice cream the fastest and reaches the top of the cone wins."

"You're on!"

"Okay GO!"

Devlin and Kenny began woofing down their ice cream till they reached the top of the cone. Devlin raised his hands in victory, having to finish his ice cream first before Kenny. Before Devlin could gloat, he and Kenny were making odd faces and holding their heads. They both fell back on the sidewalk moaning and groaning. After a few minutes, they were calm again. They both sat up and continued to rub their heads.

"I hate brain freeze," said Kenny

"I guess we should have thought of that first huh?" said Devlin

"You know, I don't get it?"

"Get what?"

"How can you beat me in any sort of contest when I'm older than you?"

"Yeah by 2 months, but being older has nothing to do with it. It takes skill to win."

"Maybe you can teach me some of your tricks Devlin."

"Then where would the fun be when we compete?"

"HEY!"

They both laughed, but their laughter was interrupted by a beeping noise. Devlin looked at his watch and was receiving a call from home. He pushed a button and a hologram of Gwen appeared on his watch.

"Devlin, dinner is almost ready. Time to come home," she said

"Awe mom, do I have to now?" pouted Devlin

"Yes Devlin. You need to come home. Your father is already on...are you okay?"

"Yes mom, I'm fine."

"Did you and Kenny have another food competition?"

"Sort of."

"What was it this time?"

"Ice cream contest."

"Oh Devlin, what am I going to do with you?"

Hologram Gwen rubbed her head. She knew her son would always come up with the craziest food competitions with Kenny and will end up regretting it later.

"Just come home now," said Gwen

"Yes mom," responded Devlin

Hologram Gwen disappeared and his watch returned to normal with the time showing. Devlin picked up his hover board about to head off.

"Devlin you're so lucky," said Kenny

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You have a mom. I wish my mom was here with me. My dad is always away battling aliens and it gets lonely at the house sometimes."

"If you don't mind me asking, where is your mother?"

"In Heaven."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. My dad won't tell me."

"Have you ever asked him?"

"Yes, but that was years ago. He looked sad when I asked what happened to her. I don't think I can ask him again."

"Kenny, I think you have the right to know."

"Then what do I do?"

"Just tell him you want to know the truth and that you are old enough to handle it. Well, I better get home. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Devlin!"

Kenny watched his cousin fly off on his hover board. Kenny then grabbed his hover board and decided to head home. He knew that his dad would be home soon. When he arrived at home, he switched on the lights only to discover it empty as usual. Nothing but furniture and some lab equipment.

"I'm home!" Kenny called out

All he heard was his echo. Kenny set his hover board by the door, sat down on the big sofa, grabbed the remote, and watched TV. There wasn't really anything good on, but he just stuck to one channel wondering if it'll bore him or entertain him. About an hour later, Kenny heard footsteps enter the room. He knew that it was his father.

"Hi Kenny, did you have a good day?" asked Ben

"It was fine," he responded in a bummed way

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing dad. Just got a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Well whenever you want to talk, I'm here to listen. You know you can tell me anything son."

Kenny watched his father walk into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Not everything," Kenny said under his breath

2 weeks went by. Friday night has finally come and this was the weekend Kenny was looking forward to. His cousin Devlin was coming over to spend the night for a few days. Kenny had cleaned his room, brought out the game system, and made sure the cupboard was loaded with snacks. Ben walked in to see Kenny preparing the TV for video games and movies.

"Looks like you have everything set," he said

"Yep. I hope I'm not forgetting anything," said Kenny

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Kenny and Ben went over to answer. It was the Levin's. Devlin charged in with his bag and sleeping bag. He set them down by the floor and then did the cool handshake with Kenny or as they call it; a greeting. Ben smiled. It was good to see Kenny getting along with Devlin.

"Thanks so much for watching him this weekend," said Gwen

"We appreciate it Ben," said Kevin

"Not a problem. Kenny has been looking forward to this all week," he replied

"Devlin?" called Gwen

"Yes mom?" he replied

"I want you to be a good boy while we're gone. Do as you're told."

"I will."

Gwen kissed him goodbye and Devlin felt embarrassed. If getting kissed by your mother in public is bad, it's worse when you get kissed in front of family esp. when you look up to them. When Kevin & Gwen were out of sight, Devlin wiped his face. He just hoped that Kenny wasn't watching. He walked back inside as Ben closed the door.

"Well, shall I order pizza?" asked Ben

"Yeah!" said Kenny and Devlin together

"Alright then."

Ben went into the kitchen to order pizza as Kenny and Devlin grabbed the game controllers and began a video game. They played until the pizza arrived. While they were eating, they played a movie. They decided to watch "Avatar." Kenny found it amusing that it takes an army to fight off giant blue aliens when it only takes his dad to fight off an alien group.

"So, you think your dad can take on those aliens?" asked Devlin

"I'm sure he could if he wanted to or if they even existed," responded Kenny

"Well, did you ask your dad yet?"

"Ask him what?"

"About your mother."

"Oh, I never asked him."

"Why?"

"I chickened out. I'm just afraid that he might get mad."

"Mad? Kenny, don't you want to know what happened to your mother before you find out from a stranger?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then ask him. You should never have to go through life wondering what happened to her when he has the answer."

"But you're also forgetting that it may be hard for him to talk about."

"That's true, but you still have the right to know."

"Alright, I'll ask him tonight."

"Good. Now how about a contest?"

"What kind?"

"Stuff ourselves with as much pizza as we can. Whoever eats the most wins!"

"You're on!"

Later that night, with full tummies, Kenny and Devlin were in their pajamas and getting into bed. Ben came into the bedroom to wish the boys a goodnight.

"Hey dad?" questioned Kenny

"Yes?" replied Ben

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I believe you already did."

"Dad!"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, remember when you told me I could tell you anything and that you'll listen?"

"Alright, what did you break?"

"It's not that dad."

"Well, what is it?"

"This is a personal question."

"Kenny I'll tell you where babies come from when you're older."

"DAD!"

"Sorry, I was only kidding. Now, what is it you want to ask me that's so personal?"

Kenny took a deep breath and gulped.

"Dad, what happened to my mother? I want to know. Please tell me!"

Ben was kind of shocked at his son's question.

"Kenny, what brought this up?" asked Ben

"Dad, I've always wanted to know, but didn't have the guts to ask you because I thought I upset you the first time I asked you," replied Kenny

"I see," said Ben

"Dad, I'm almost 10 years old. Don't you think I have the right to know?"

"I want to know too," said Devlin

"Devlin if you want to know, why don't you ask your parents?" asked Ben

"You really think it's a good idea to ask my dad?"

"Good point. Alright boys, I'll be right back."

Ben walked out of the room while Devlin gave Kenny a thumbs up.

"See, that's all it took," said Devlin

"Yeah, but he didn't look too happy," said Kenny

"It'll be okay."

Ben came back in the bedroom with an old photo album. Kenny was surprised to see it. It has been ages since he last saw it. Kenny has been avoiding the old photo album because of what he asked his dad years ago and he brought it up again tonight.

"If I tell you what happened, will you go to sleep?" asked Ben

"Yes," replied Kenny

"Bedtime story!" added Devlin

"Well this isn't easy to tell, but you do have the right to know Kenny, you too Devlin. I just don't know where to start," said Ben

"How about the beginning?" suggested Kenny

"The very beginning," said Devlin

"Okay then," said Ben

He opened the photo album and turned to pictures that showed a wedding reception. Kenny and Devlin couldn't believe how young their parents looked at the time.

"Wow, you and mom were young!" said Kenny

"Yeah, so were my parents. Now they're old!" said Devlin

"Be sure to tell them that," said Ben sarcastically

"Alright, begin the story," said Kenny

"This wedding reception took place 10 years ago before either one of you were even born..." began Ben

**End of Chapter 1. Sorry to end it here, but since the story enters a flashback from here, I thought it would be best to begin the flashback with a new chapter. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Chapter 2 will be posted soon. **


	2. Chapter 2 Wedding Reception Celebration

**Here's Chapter 2! Here's the beginning of the flashback story. Ben & Kai and Kevin & Gwen celebrate their marriage at their biggest reception. Enjoy:**

It was 10 years ago in the late month of February. Ben & Kai and Kevin & Gwen met up in a restaurant to discuss celebrating their marriage with the family. Even though these two couples were getting married on different days through a private ceremony (only their parents would attend), there was no way that their families could afford to have two wedding receptions.

"So, how should we all celebrate our marriages with our families?" asked Kai

"Well, I think I have an idea," said Ben

"What is it?" asked Kevin

"Since Gwen and I share the same birthday, why don't we both celebrate the same wedding reception?" suggested Ben

"That's not a bad idea," said Gwen

"But wait, how will that work with two couples. Don't families usually celebrate the marriage of one couple?" said Kevin

"Kevin, families can celebrate the marriage of two couples," said Gwen

"Well I'm in," said Kai

"Me too," said Ben

"You already have my vote," said Gwen

Ben, Kai, and Gwen looked at Kevin waiting for his answer. He signed and also agreed which made the girls smile.

"Alright, but shouldn't we plan out who gets to dance on the floor first, who gets to cut the cake. That sort of thing," said Kevin

"Honey, don't worry about that. It's going to work out," said Gwen

"But first comes our private wedding ceremonies," said Ben gazing into Kai's eyes

During their meal, the two couples went over the plans for the wedding reception and reminded each other of the date of their private wedding ceremonies. Ben & Kai were getting married May 7th. Kevin & Gwen were getting married May 14th so they decided to share the wedding reception on May 21st. Even though this big day was 3 months away, the plans had to be set so the invitations could be sent out. Within a few hours, everything was planned out. Kai and Gwen agreed to make the invitations for the wedding reception while Ben and Kevin went to reserve a spot for the big ceremony and they found the perfect place. It was in a beautiful garden park. The building that they reserved for May was big enough for a convention and it had a great view of the garden park. Roses grew on each side of the entry way. Once Kevin and Ben brought back the papers of their reservation for the reception, Kai and Gwen wrote the address on the invitations. By dinner time, the invitations were set, ready to be mailed tomorrow. Everything was set. They couldn't wait for that big day to arrive.

3 months pass and the day of the wedding reception had arrived. The Tennysons, Levins, and Greens were all gathered together, including friends. Everyone was dressed up including Max.

"They grow up so fast," said Max

"I can't believe this is happening," said Sandra

"I know what you mean. It just seemed like yesterday we were bringing our babies home from the hospital," said Natalie

"Now honey, we knew that this day was going to come. I had to give my Gwen away to the one she loved," said Frank

"My baby boy has left the nest!" cried Sandra

"My baby girl left too!" wailed Natalie

Sandra and Natalie both hugged each other and cried. Frank and Carl tried to comfort their wives. They knew that they were happy and also sad. Suddenly an announcer started speaking in the microphone as the lights shined on the door.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to introduce to you for the first time; Mr. and Mrs. Ben & Kai Tennyson and Mr. and Mrs. Kevin & Gwen Levin!" he announced

The doors opened as the two couples walked in. Everyone in the room was clapping and cheering. Sandra and Natalie continued to cry. Ben & Kai walked onto the dance floor to share their first dance while Kevin & Gwen waited for their turn.

_**In my world before you  
>Lived outside my emotions<br>Didn't know where I was going  
>Until that day, I found you<br>How you opened my life  
>To a new paradise<strong>_

_**In a world torn by change  
>Still with all my heart<br>Until my dying day**_

Ben and Kai danced slowly to the mood of the song. They kept their eyes on each other. Both were so happy and in love. Kevin and Gwen watched. Gwen sighed.

"This song is so beautiful," she said

"Ours is better," said Kevin as he kissed her

When the song ended, Ben and Kai shared a kiss and everyone clapped and cheered. Then they stepped off the dance floor and sat at their table while Kevin & Gwen moved onto the dance floor to share their first dance. Kevin's mother pulled out the video camera and began filming when their song began.

_**You are the only one, my everything **_

_**and for you this song I sing**_

_**And all my life I've prayed for someone like you  
>And I thank God that I, that I finally found you<br>All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
>And I hope that you feel the same way too<br>Yes, I pray that you do love me too**_

Ben and Kai watched them dance. Kai was even starting to shed a few tears. She was so happy, Gwen was happy, everyone was happy. They have picked a perfect day for this big wedding reception celebration. Later on, there was a mother son/father daughter dance. That brought tears to Gwen's eyes. Dancing with her daddy was an emotional, but happy moment. Gwen could see that her dad was also shedding some tears.

"Daddy, don't cry," said Gwen

"Why did you have to grow up so fast?" he replied

"I don't know. It just happened."

They continued their dance and when the song ended, Frank pulled Gwen into a hug.

"I love you baby," he said

"I love you too daddy," said Gwen

Few hours later, it was time to cut the cake. There were two big cakes sitting on the table. One was chocolate (Ben & Kai's) and the other was vanilla (Kevin & Gwen's). Family and friends gathered around as the couples started cutting their cake. One gave the other a bite and then Gwen smashed the rest of her piece of cake in Kevin's face. Everybody laughed and then Kevin pulled Gwen into a hug and kissed her, making sure she got some cake in her face too. Cameras were going off. Ben and Kai just stood their and laughed. Ben was about to do the same thing, but Kai stopped him.

"Don't even think about it buster," she said

"Awe, you never let me have any fun," Ben said

These two couple's wedding reception went really well. This was the 2nd best day of their lives. Ben & Kai and Kevin & Gwen looked ahead, into the future. What will it bring? Well, that's part of the surprises in life.

**End of Chapter 2. Sorry if this was a bit short. I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer. It'll be posted soon. The lyrics I put in this fanfic was only used for fan purposes only and nothing else.**

**"I Do (Cherish You)" by 98 Degrees**

**"All My Life" by KC and Kojo**


	3. Chapter 3 Look Out For Mr Stork!

**Hi guys, here's the 3rd chapter and we're still in the story flashback. Ben & Kai have big news while Kevin & Gwen have big news of their own. Enjoy:**

A year has passed. Both couples have moved into wonderful homes and were making the best of it. Ben was doing his usual job fighting aliens and working at Plumber's HQ. Kevin also worked at Plumber's HQ, but not as much because he likes to spend his hours of the day being a mechanic. Cars are one thing that Kevin is good at restoring. Kai had a job working at a nature facility where she gave tours to people and explained about what lives in nature and what nature's job is. Gwen was working on writing books and the one project she was most proud of she hoped would publish soon. When she's not writing, she would help Ben & Kevin fight off aliens. She was after all an Anodite. Now recently, Kai was feeling strange, like if a ghost phased right through her. She didn't think much of it and decided to ignore it. But as the weeks went by, this nothing was becoming something. Kai also noticed that aunt flow (period) hadn't paid her a visit in awhile, but then again, she was always late and only once did aunt flow skip her time of the month due to Kai being under extreme stress. Ben noticed that Kai was acting different. She didn't look well.

"Honey, are you okay?" Ben asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just felt a little light headed is all," said Kai

"Alright, well I made us some lunch. It's your favorite."

Ben lifted the lid to reveal salsa chicken and kidney beans. When Kai saw that food and the smell entered her nose, she felt like she was about to get sick.

"Oh Ben, why did you have to wave that crap in my face!" she snapped

"Pardon?" he responded quite surprised

Kai could feel her throat starting to tighten. That's when she covered her mouth, ran into the bathroom, knelt in front of the toilet and began to vomit. Ben turned off the stove and followed her into the bathroom where she continued to empty her stomach. When Kai finished, she was panting and trembling. The horrible taste of stomach acid in her mouth made her cringe a bit and it wasn't any better when the stomach acid was burning in her esophagus. Ben was getting her a cup of water as she flushed the toilet.

"Here, this will help," said Ben giving her the cup of water

"Thanks," she responded

First Kai rinsed out her mouth to get rid of the awful taste and then began taking a few sips.

"Alright, you're going to bed," said Ben

"Fine by me," said Kai

"Looks like you caught the stomach flu."

"It must be going around."

"You rest while I make some calls."

Ben walked out of the bedroom and picked up his phone. He called Kai's work to inform them that she had the stomach flu and won't be coming in for awhile. Ben then decided to call Kevin. He figured that he can help cover his shifts at Plumber's HQ.

"Hello?" Kevin answered

"Hey Kevin, it's me," said Ben

"Hey Ben, what's up?"

"Could you do me a huge favor? I won't be able to come to work tomorrow so can you cover my shifts at HQ?"

"What why?"

"It's Kai. She came down with the stomach flu and I need to be here to take care of her."

"Sure I can cover for you. Sorry to hear that she's not feeling well."

"Thanks so much for this Kevin."

"And you know what's weird Ben?"

"What?"

"Gwen hasn't been feeling super either."

"Oh no, is it the stomach flu?"

"No, I don't think so. All she told me was that she wasn't feeling right lately."

"Well, tell her that I hope she feels better."

"I will and besides if Gwen does get the stomach flu, I hope she gives it to me."

"Why?"

"So I don't have to go to work."

"I HEARD THAT KEVIN ETHAN LEVIN!" Gwen shouted from the background.

"I better go, bye," said Ben

He hung up and sighed. It was a relief that Kevin could cover for him, but he knows that he'll have to return the favor someday. Another week has passed and Kai was still vomiting and she also wasn't eating much due to her stomach feeling raw. Ben was really concerned. The stomach flu usually lasts for about a day or two. Ben walked into the bedroom and pulled the covers off Kai

"Alright, let's go," he said

"Go where?" asked Kai

"The doctor. I just made an appointment for you. This stomach flu has gone on long enough."

"Do we really have to go? Would if the doctor says it's nothing and it'll pass?"

"Kai, I am really concerned about you. This stomach flu isn't normal and surprisingly I haven't caught it. We're going!"

"Alright, if that's what you want. Just don't get angry at me if we end up wasting time."

Kai took a quick shower and changed into something decent. Ben grabbed a paper bag from the kitchen and then helped Kai to the car. When they buckled, Ben handed Kai the paper bag.

"In case you need it," he said

"Thanks precious," Kai said in an annoyed tone

Ben started the car and headed off towards the doctors. Meanwhile, Gwen arrived home carrying a bag of cashews and a small brown paper bag. She opened the door, peeked her head in, and looked around. She didn't see Kevin. She walked in and closed the door.

"Kevin, are you home?!" Gwen called

There was no response. Gwen sighed with relief. She assumed that Kevin was out running errands or working late at the garage again. Whatever Kevin was doing, this gave Gwen a chance to take care of her important matter. She sat the bag of cashews down on the counter and took the small brown paper bag in the bathroom with her. She locked the door and opened the small brown bag. Inside, Gwen pulled out a pregnancy test. Holding the test was making Gwen feel excited and scared at the same time.

"Okay, here we go," said Gwen

Few minutes later, Kevin pulled up into the driveway. Gwen heard the car door shut and Kevin's footsteps approaching the door. Usually, Gwen is happy when Kevin came home, but today she was feeling scared. She was still waiting for the pregnancy test to reveal the results. She couldn't walk out of the bathroom now without the risk of Kevin seeing the test.

"Gwen, where are you?" Kevin called out

"I'm in the bathroom!" she called

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll be out soon."

"You've been taking bathroom breaks more than usual lately. What are you doing in there?"

"I'm devil worshipping, what do you think Kevin? Can't I have a few moments of privacy?"

"Okay, sorry."

Kevin felt that something was wrong. He sat on the bed and waited for Gwen to come out. After 5 minutes, Gwen finally opened the door. Kevin stood up as she closed the bathroom door behind her. She had a weird expression on her face. Kevin couldn't tell if she was happy, sad, or angry.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah," said Gwen

"What's going on?"

"Well, there's something I have to tell you, but I'm not sure how to say it."

Gwen started to tear up which surprised Kevin. He pulled her into a hug and held her for a few moments.

"Gwen, you can always tell me anything. Nothing will make me stop loving you. You know that," said Kevin

Gwen felt better after she heard those words. Gwen took Kevin's hand and took him into the bathroom.

"What is it you want to tell me?" he asked

"This," said Gwen showing him the pregnancy test

Kevin's eyes widened.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked

"Yes," said Gwen

"Gwen, are you pregnant?"

"We are pregnant."

Kevin's face lit up with excitement. He pulled Gwen into a hug and shared a long kiss with her.

"I can't believe it, a baby! I'm going to be a dad!" said Kevin

"I'm glad you're happy. I thought you'd be upset," said Gwen

"Upset? Gwen I'm excited! Look, I understand that you were scared, but you never have to be afraid to tell me anything. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kevin and Gwen shared another kiss.

"Kevin, could you do me a favor?" asked Gwen

"Anything," he replied

"Could you get me my bag of cashews? I've been craving the stuff lately."

"Of course."

Meanwhile at the doctors. Ben and Kai were waiting for the test results. Ben was pacing back and forth in the little room. Kai was sitting on the patient bed that was covered with sanitized tissue paper. It was like sitting on birthday tissue paper. She watched her husband walk back and forth.

"Ben, will you please relax?" asked Kai

"How can I relax when something could be wrong? I wish they would hurry with those test results," said Ben

A few minutes later, the doctor came back in with the test results.

"Well what's wrong with me?" asked Kai

"Why is she getting sick a lot?" asked Ben

"Don't worry, it's not the stomach flu. You two have nothing to worry about," said the doctor

"Told you so," said Kai

"If it's not the stomach flu, why is she constantly getting sick?" asked Ben

"She's going through morning sickness," said the doctor

Kai gasped, but Ben still seemed a bit puzzled.

"What does that mean?" Ben asked

"It means I'm pregnant you dimwit," said Kai

"That's correct," said the doctor

Ben froze when he heard the word "pregnant." He looked at Kai who looked relieved and happy. A smile spread across her face. Ben also felt relief as happiness poured into him.

"Congratulations to both of you, but Mrs. Tennyson you do need to start eating more," said the doctor

"But when I do, it hurts my stomach and I usually end up rejecting it later," said Kai

"Then I recommend that you drink ginger ale and eat saltine crackers for a few days. That will settle with your stomach."

"Okay, I'll try anything."

Soon, Ben & Kai were on their way back home after they dropped by the store and picked up what the doctor told them to get. Ben was so relieved that Kai wasn't sick and he was excited that he was going to be a dad. He couldn't wait to tell the family, but he thought of telling Kevin & Gwen first before anyone else. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. When he and Kai got home, Kai settled on the couch drinking the ginger ale and munching on saltine crackers while Ben grabbed the phone, he made reservations at a restaurant for tonight and then he called Kevin.

"Hello," Kevin answered

"Hey, Kevin. Are you and Gwen doing anything tonight?"

"No, nothing really."

"Great because I made reservations at a restaurant and it would mean a lot to Kai and me if you and Gwen could come."

"Sure, but let me check with Gwen first."

Kevin's line went quiet for awhile and then Ben started hearing faint voices in the background. Kevin came back and picked up the phone.

"Sounds good Ben. What time?" asked Kevin

"8:00" he responded

"We'll be there."

"Great, we'll see you guys later tonight."

"Later."

They both hung up and Ben headed to the couch where Kai was watching a soap special. He sat down next to her and kissed her.

"It's all set," said Ben

"What is?" asked Kai

"We're going out to dinner tonight with Kevin & Gwen."

"What's the occasion?"

"Telling Kevin & Gwen about the baby."

"Hey, that's a good idea. I just hope I don't get sick tonight."

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

That night at the restaurant, Kevin & Gwen walked in and met up with Ben & Kai. They greeted each other with hugs and then they all sat down at the table. The waiter soon came and took their orders. Kai didn't really order much because she didn't want to get sick. She also brought her ginger ale and saltine crackers which she kept in her purse.

"So, what's new?" asked Kevin

"Well, Kai and I have some news," said Ben

"What is it?" asked Gwen

"We're going to have a baby," said Ben

"You guys too!" said Kevin shocked

"WHAT!" Ben practically screamed

The couples just stared at each other for a few moments and then they started congratulating each other. Gwen and Kai hugged as Kevin gave Ben a good swat on the back. That's his way of saying "Way to go!"

"I can't believe it!" said Kai

"Me either! How far along are you?" asked Gwen

"The doctor says about 2 months."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah. Well Gwen, how far along are you?"

"At least 2 weeks."

"So you found out early?"

"Yeah, the pregnancy test told me...and so did my grandma."

"What?" Ben and Kevin questioned to Gwen's response

"Grandma told you that you were pregnant before you took the test?" said Ben rather confused

"Well, she didn't really come out and say it like that. When she paid me a visit a few weeks ago, she told me that big changes will be coming into my life and I'll be glowing. It didn't make sense to me till today and I keep forgetting that she and I are Anodites," said Gwen

"You didn't tell me your grandma came to our house," said Kevin

"Well you didn't ask," said Gwen

About 15 minutes later, dinner arrived and everyone ate. Kai took her time because she didn't want to upset her stomach which still felt raw. After dinner, Kevin and Ben split the bill. Before the two couples headed home for the night, they congratulated each other once more.

"Kai," said Gwen

"Yeah," she replied

"When you start feeling better from your morning sickness, we need to do a day of shopping for our babies."

"That sounds like fun, but shouldn't we wait till we know what our babies are?"

"Human, Anodite, or alien creature?" Kevin said entering their conversation

"She meant the sex of our babies stupid," said Gwen

"Oh," said Kevin

"Well, I'm glad that we got together tonight," said Ben

"Me too. This sure was a surprise," said Kevin

"Yeah, but the surprise has just started. Wait till the whole family knows," said Gwen

"Oh wonderful. I know my mother is going to get involved with my child's life," said Ben

"You mean our child's life," said Kai resting her hand on her stomach.

The two couples wished each other a good night and headed off home. Tomorrow, the news was going to spread to the family and I'm sure Ben, Kai, Kevin, and Gwen won't hear the end of it for awhile.

**End of Chapter 3. This chapter went on for quite awhile, but I like how it turned out. Anyways, I'll be working on Chapter 4, but probably won't post it till later. Right now I'm working on a big project that must be completed. I hope you look forward to more of this story. **


	4. Chapter 4 Those Damn Hormones

**Hey, here's Chapter 4 finally. Sorry it took awhile, but I've been busy. Anyways, in this chapter, I'll be breaking it into parts to make it easier to read. Enjoy:**

A few months have passed since Kai and Gwen shared their happy news with everybody. The family couldn't be any prouder and surprisingly, Kevin's mother was the most excited. She was looking forward to having a baby in her house again. Ben's mother, Sandra, was also thrilled. She would call him and ask how Kai is doing. Now Ben loves his mother, but her calling everyday asking the same question was starting to get on his nerves.

**Gwen (2 Months)**

The Levin's household ran normally as usual. It was 10:00 on a Saturday morning. Kevin was sitting in his recliner, drinking coffee, and reading the newspaper while Gwen was getting ready for the day. Kevin noticed that she was taking awhile. Gwen would usually be dressed and ready in 10 minutes. Kevin got up and went into the bedroom. There he saw his wife in nothing but her bra and underwear. She had a few outfits scattered on the bed. Gwen had her face buried in her hands. She was sobbing.

"Gwen, what's the matter?" asked Kevin

"My clothes are feeling tight on me! I can't wear them anymore!" she sobbed

"Honey, that's not a bad thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"The reason you're clothes are feeling tight on you is because our baby is growing. That's a good thing."

"Kevin you're missing the point! I'm only 2 months pregnant. I should still be able to wear my clothes until at least the 4th month! Why is this happening now!"

"Gwen, I think you're overreacting. Every women is different."

"Well there must be something wrong with me. My abdomen is just beginning to swell and I'm only in the beginning stages!"

"Gwen cut it out! You are perfectly fine!"

"Maybe I'm eating too much! I knew I shouldn't have finished those bags of chips last night."

Gwen started to cry again as Kevin did a face palm. There was nothing he could say that would make her feel any better. Gwen's hormones being out of whack was starting to bug him. Kevin went to his drawers and pulled out sweat pants and a t shirt. He handed it to Gwen.

"What's this for?" she asked

"Just get dressed. We're going shopping today, but first I need to do some research," said Kevin

He walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He then went to his computer and began doing a search on female Anodites. He was hoping to find something that would make Gwen feel better. After a few minutes, Kevin brought Gwen to the computer and let her read the research article he found.

"Wow, I didn't know about this," said Gwen

"You see, you're perfectly fine," said Kevin

"I had no idea that pregnancy was rapid in the beginning stages to an Anodite."

"You're perfectly normal Gwen. Feel better?"

"Yeah, but now I have this craving for a vanilla zucchini smoothie."

"Come on, let's go out and I'll buy you one."

"But I'm wearing your gym clothes."

"So?"

"So! I look ridiculous. People will stare!"

"Oh God, give me strength."

Kevin did another face palm. Just when he thought things were okay again, Gwen begins to get upset about the clothing she's wearing. These hormones were really starting to piss him off. Kevin fears that the next 7 months is going to be hell.

**Kai (4 Months)**

In the Tennyon's household, Ben was working in another room (some device for the Plumbers) while Kai was watching TV in the living room. The movie she watched was about a boy who lived on a farm with his dog. She was eating pickles while she watched. It wasn't long until the movie entered a sad scene. The dog was fighting off a dangerous animal protecting his master. Kai began to cry. If she watched anything on TV that had a newborn baby or an animal dying, she would burst into tears. Ben walked in to see his wife crying.

"Kai, what's wrong?" he asked

"That dog just died. He saved his master's life," she cried

"Why are you watching this?"

"Because there's nothing else good on, damn it!"

Kai continued to cry. Ben grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. He hated seeing Kai upset, but he knew that it was her whacked out hormones. Kai had watched many sad movies before without crying, until now. Ben suddenly took notice that Kai was eating pickles.

"I didn't know you liked pickles," he said

"I don't," responded Kai

"Then why are you eating them?"

"I don't know, but I've been craving them and other things I hate eating. What's wrong with me?! I HATE THESE CRAVINGS!"

Kai grabbed a couch pillow and began sobbing in it. Ben sighed, sat next to her, took the couch pillow away, and took her in his arms. He kissed her and continued to hold her.

"I know this has been hard for you lately, but everything is going to be alright. I'm here for you," said Ben trying to calm her down.

Kai then suddenly gasped in surprise which alerted Ben.

"What is it?" asked Ben

"Here," said Kai taking Ben's hand

She placed his hand on her small swollen stomach. After a few moments, Ben felt something moving. His face lit up with excitement. He kissed Kai and then her stomach.

"That's my boy in there!" said Ben

"Or girl," said Kai

"Right, or girl."

"Ben?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm getting a craving for cheese. Do we still have some in the fridge?"

"No, you finished it this morning. The entire block."

"Well go get me some more."

"You know, I think we have some Cheese Its in the cupboard. Will you settle for those?"

"That's fine."

Ben got up to find the Cheese Its while Kai settled back on the couch with the remote and turned on the TV again. This time, she found a comedy. There's no way her hormones could make her cry over that. Ben came back with a box of Cheese Its and Kai snatched it from his hands and began digging in.

"Whoa, you are hungry," said Ben

"It's the cravings!" said Kai

In the late afternoon, Kai and Ben were cuddled on the couch sound asleep. His hands rested on her stomach. Enjoying the quiet weekend together is what these two needed. A few times did Ben wake up to look at Kai. He wasn't sure of the reason, but loved the sight of his sleeping wife. Her head rested on his chest as one of her arms clung to his. Before Ben went back to sleep, he reached over and grabbed a folded blanket that was on the coffee table. He laid it over Kai and then shut his eyes for another slumber in dreamland.

**2 Weeks Later (Levin's Household)**

It was a Sunday afternoon. Kevin & Gwen decided to have a barbeque that day and only invited Ben, Kai, and Max. Gwen would have invited more of the family, but they were driving her crazy (her parents anyways). Max was the last one to come over. He greeted everybody and gave Gwen & Kai a present. Inside were both baby banks. Gwen got one in the shape of a bottle while Kai got one in the shape of a rattle.

"Don't worry, I put some money in both of them," said Max

"Thank you grandpa," said Gwen

"Yes, thank you," said Kai

"Of course. You two brought more happiness in my life. I'm looking forward to being a great grandfather," said Max

Gwen and Kai hugged Max and thanked him once again for the baby banks. Gwen put her baby bank in the spare room that will eventually turn into the baby's room while Kai put her baby bank by her purse. She couldn't wait to take it home. About an hour later, Max, Kevin, and Ben were barbequing chicken and steaks on the grill while Gwen and Kai sat down on the couch and watched a movie together. They decided to watch an old Disney classic "The Lion King." They may have seen it over a million times, but they were in a nostalgia mood. Also, there wasn't anything good on at the moment. Kai popped in the disc and Gwen pushed "Play" on the remote. About 25 minutes later, Ben, Kevin, and Max came in with the food. Max set it down on the counter. Suddenly, Ben, Kevin, and Max took notice to the sound of Gwen and Kai crying in the living room.

"Oh what now!" Kevin huffed under his breath

"Here we go again," said Ben

"Easy boys. You know they can't help it," said Max

They walked into the living room to see them crying over the movie.

"Hey, why are you two crying?" asked Ben

"Simba lost his father!" cried Kai

"No one will help him!" cried Gwen

"I hate this part!"

"Me too!"

Both girls hugged each other and continued to cry. Kevin found this unbelievable.

"I hate those damn hormones," he said

"Me too," said Ben

"Guys, I know the feeling you're going through right now," said Max

"You do?" Ben questioned

"Yeah. You should have seen your grandma when her hormones made her go through weird mood swings Ben. Sometimes she would cry and other times she would get angry and try to attack me. Although I've wondered if that's just part of being an Anodite," said Max

Kevin gulped. He really wished he hadn't heard that. He looked over at Gwen, his sweet Gwen. Would her hormones drive her crazy enough to attack him?

"How long do these hormones last?" asked Kevin

"Let's just say their hormones will be crazy for awhile," said Max

"Oh great," said Ben

"Hey, just be happy that they're being emotional and not angry," said Max

"So what should we do?" asked Kevin

"You both know what to do. Go on and I'll set the table," said Max

As he went into the other room to take care of the food, Ben and Kevin went to the couch and sat down next to their wives. Kevin took Gwen in his arms and started rubbing her back.

"It's okay Gwen. We both know that Scar is a whiny little prick," he said

Kai hugged Ben and he wrapped his arms around her. Ben kissed her on the head and rested his head on hers. He didn't really know what to say at this point, but comforting Kai was the next best thing. After a few minutes, Kai and Gwen were calm again. Kevin decided to turn off the movie and change it to something better; the sports channel. A game of soccer was going on. Gwen decided to watch the game, but Kai dozed off into dreamland. Later that night, Ben, Kai, and Max were gathering their things and getting ready to head home. Kai headed off to the car with Gwen and she was carrying the baby gift that Max gave her earlier. Ben stayed at the door and chatted with Kevin and Max for a few minutes.

"Thanks for inviting us Kevin," said Ben

"And thanks for the leftovers," said Max

"Not a problem and it's best that I get the extra food out of the house. You know how Gwen is," replied Kevin

"Don't worry, these mood swings won't last forever," said Max

"I wish it was over already. Kai's hormones and food cravings do not make a good combination. Just this morning she ate 2 blocks of cheese," said Ben

"Gwen ate cheese the size of a log cabin! She's starting to scare me," said Kevin

Ben, Kevin, and Max continued to chat as Kai and Gwen had their own conversation.

"Well Gwen, this has been fun," said Kai

"I'm glad and sometime we should do more baby shopping," she replied

"Great idea, but Ben wants to wait until he knows what we're having."

Gwen and Kai looked over at the guys who were still chatting and then started laughing. Gwen just shook her head.

"I wonder what they're talking about," said Kai

"Probably about us and their version of what they think its like to be pregnant," said Gwen

"Well when those guys start carrying a life inside them for 9 months, dealing with cravings, back aches, swelling, and morning sickness then we'll talk."

"Tell me about it. They think they're doing hard work just by supporting our needs."

"Hard work, my ass!"

"Anyways Kai, what kind of baby are you hoping for?"

"Well, Ben wants a boy, but it doesn't matter to me."

"Kevin is hoping for a boy too, but I'll be happy with whatever we're blessed with."

"Me too."

Ben wished Kevin and Max goodnight, then approached the car. Gwen gave Kai a hug and then headed back into the house. Ben and Kai got in their car and drove off home.

"So, what were you ladies talking about?" asked Ben

"Just girl talk. What were you guys talking about?" asked Kai

"Just guy stuff. Did you enjoy yourself today?"

"Oh yes. I just wish Gwen and I picked a different movie though. I'm sorry if I bummed you out today."  
>"You have nothing to be sorry for Kai."<p>

Ben took her hand and kissed it.

"I love you," he said

"I love you too," said Kai

**End of Chapter 4. I wasn't really sure what else to add at this point, so I'll continue on in Chapter 5. A new chapter will be up soon. **


	5. Chapter 5 The Consequences

**Here's a brand new chapter. This chapter may get intense and it's going to be long so get comfortable. I'll break it into parts again so it'll be easier to read. Enjoy:**

A few more months have passed by. Kai and Gwen started spending more time together when they could. Kevin was kept busy at Plumber's HQ and hadn't spent much time at his garage like he wanted and Ben was busy fighting off aliens more than before. The Plumbers HQ was concerned about more of these aliens coming to Earth and causing problems. It's been happening more than usual. They weren't sure why and none of the aliens would cooperate when The Plumbers tried to reason. All Ben could do was fight them off with the help of his omnitrix and send them back to where they came from. Now today was a special day for Kevin and Ben. They were not going to let anything ruin it. They got off work early and both headed to their cars.

"See you there soon," said Kevin

"Later," said Ben

**Bellwood Hospital (3:15pm)**

Gwen (4 months) and Kai (6 months) had planned this special day to find out what they're having. They decided to schedule their ultrasound appointments the same day. Ben browsed around the hospital parking lot for a few minutes until he found an open spot. He couldn't believe how difficult it was to find a place to park. He went and helped Kai out of the car and then they both walked into the hospital holding hands. Ben seemed more excited than Kai was. Once they checked in, they went to find a place to sit when they spotted Kevin and Gwen.

"Hey guys!" said Gwen

She got up and went to greet them. Kevin followed.

"You guys sure took awhile to get here," said Kevin

"Kevin!" scolded Gwen

"Well, parking was a problem," said Ben

"That's alright, you guys are here now," said Gwen

The two couples found a place to sit and chat while they were waiting.

"I'm so excited. I've been looking forward to this," said Gwen

"Me too!" said Kai

"I'm surprised Ben. I thought you and Kai were going to wait until your baby arrives," said Kevin

"Well it's been driving him crazy so we decided to find out," said Kai

"And it'll be easier for me to know what kind of baby things to buy," said Ben

25 minutes later, a nurse came out and called for Gwen Levin.

"That's me," said Gwen

"Let's go," said Kevin

"Kevin, keep your fingers crossed," said Ben

Ben and Kai watched them disappear behind the door and about 5 minutes later, Kai was called in. Ben helped her out of the chair and they both walked in. The nurse escorted them into a light dimmed room. Inside was a patient bed that almost took the shape of a lawn chair, a few machines and a bright screen monitor.

"The doctor will be in soon," said the nurse walking out

Kai sat on the patient bed and looked up at the ceiling. It was covered with many ultrasound pictures. The back wall was also covered. Ben also took notice. He has never seen so many pictures of unborn babies before.

"Hey, look at that one Ben," said Kai pointing out one

"Wow, there are twins in that picture," he responded

"I wonder how old these pictures are?"

"Or which ones are new."

Suddenly, Ben & Kai heard a loud cheer coming from next door. They both looked at each other and nodded.

"That's got to be Kevin," said Ben

"I don't doubt that," said Kai

"But how come they got to find out first before us?"

"Ben, we had the opportunity to find out months ago, but we decided to wait and be surprised. But now you want to know because you're going crazy."

Suddenly Kai's doctor walked in.

"How are you doing?" she asked

"I'm doing fine," said Kai

"So we're here for another ultrasound?"

"And to find out what we're having," Ben added

The doctor looked at him kind of surprisingly.

"I thought you two wanted to be surprised," she said

"We did, but Ben is dying to know and is starting to eat his way through the wall in our bedroom," said Kai

"I see. Well should I just tell you now from appointment records or show you on the monitor?"

"Monitor," Kai and Ben said at the same time

As things were getting set up, Kai laid down on the bed and lifted her shirt up. The doctor then placed warm goo on Kai's lower abdomen and began moving the device around. Ben and Kai stared at the monitor and once again saw their growing baby.

"Well, what are we having?" Ben asked

"Ben, calm down," said Kai

"First, let me just say that everything is well. He is healthy," said the doctor

"He?" questioned Kai

"Congratulations, you're having a boy," said the doctor

"YES!" Ben said happily

Kai was so happy that she started to tear up. She was also glad that she didn't wait to be surprised either. Ben then leaned down towards Kai and kissed her. He seemed just as happy as she was. Few minutes later, Ben and Kai walked back into the waiting room while looking at their new ultrasound pictures. They soon met up with Kevin and Gwen who seemed really excited.

"We're having a boy!" said Gwen

"Us too!" said Kai

"Imagine that, two boys beginning this new generation," said Ben

"Yeah, but who's going to be the better kid?" said Kevin

"KEVIN!" scolded Gwen

"What?" he responded

Gwen and Kai hugged each other.

"We should go celebrate!" said Gwen

"Hey, why don't we do some baby shopping," said Kai

"Alright, let's go!"

"If you're going out shopping, what are we supposed to do?" asked Kevin

"Why don't you guys go celebrate your way while we celebrate ours," said Gwen

"Alright, but be careful," said Ben

"We will," said Kai

They made arrangements of which car to take and both headed in different directions to do their thing for the day.

**Gwen & Kai (Baby Shopping Spree)**

The girls spent a few hours driving to many different baby stores. They found a few things such as bottles and newborn booties, but most of the stuff they browsed and looked at didn't really catch their interest. They decided to visit one last baby store for the day. It was a brand new store that had recently opened about a few weeks ago. They parked the car and walked through the entrance. Gwen and Kai were gazing at all the baby things that were covered in every aisle. They headed to the baby clothes isle and started browsing. There were so many cute baby clothes.

"Look at this one!" said Kai

"OMG! This one is adorable!" said Gwen holding it up

They both squealed from the cuteness and continued browsing through the baby clothes until they found a few that they liked. Gwen picked out one that said "Momma's Boy" and Kai found one that had teddy bears on it along with teddy bear feet. They took the few baby outfits they found and paid for them. Then, they were on their way to Gwen's place. They decided to hang there until the guys got back.

**Kevin & Ben (Fruit Blend Shop)**

Meanwhile, Ben and Kevin were sitting outside the shop of Fruit Blend sucking their smoothie cups dry.

"I still can't believe it, a son!" said Ben

"Well, I had a feeling that my baby was a boy," said Kevin

"Yeah right."

"So, which one of our boys will be better?"

"Are you still going on about that?"

"Nothing wrong with competition."

"And what exactly are you expecting your boy to be better at?"

"Yours of course."

"Kevin, our kids aren't even born yet and you want them to compete each other?"

"Fine, then lets see who is going to be the better father."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. How about a competition, dad?"

"What kind?"

"Whoever can finish their smoothie first, wins!"

"Are you 8 years old? That's a child's competition!"

"Come on Ben, live a little. We haven't competed each other in years and when is the next time we're ever going to do this?"

"Alright you're on, but we're going to need new smoothies."

"I'm on it."

Kevin went to order two more smoothies as Ben shook his head. He couldn't believe how childish Kevin was acting. Ben couldn't understand why he was so competitive all of a sudden. He was starting to wish that Gwen was around listening to everything Kevin said. Few minutes later, Kevin came back with two large smoothies. Ben was quite surprised at Kevin to go pretty far in a competition. Kevin set one of the large smoothie drinks in front of Ben.

"Remember, the first one to finish their smoothie first wins!" said Kevin

"Yeah, yeah," said Ben

"Okay. 1, 2, 3, GO!"

The competition was on. Kevin and Ben began sucking their smoothie drinks dry as fast as they could. The more they drank, the colder it got. Even though they wanted to stop, they both decided to fight through it. About 5 minutes later, Kevin and Ben slammed their empty smoothie drink cups down at the same time. They tied. Before either one of them could cheer their victory, they were making bizarre faces. Suddenly Ben and Kevin collapsed to the ground holding their heads. They made moaning sounds and rocked themselves a bit. People began to stare. Ben knew that this was a bad idea. Not only was he dealing with brain freeze, but also the embarrassment in public.

"I guess this was a bad idea," said Kevin moaning

"Damn it Kevin, I'm never having a smoothie with you again!" Ben moaned

Few minutes later, the brain freeze was over. Ben and Kevin got up, climbed in the car, and drove off to escape the staring crowd.

"Why don't we just go back to my place," said Kevin

"Fine by me. I'm sure the girls finished their shopping," said Ben

"Sorry about the competition. I wasn't thinking about the brain freeze."

"It's alright. We both tied."

"I guess there's no reason for us to compete anymore."

"Kevin, why are you being so competitive?"

"I've always been like that. Whenever something new is going to happen, I just have to compete. It just feels like I have to prove something."

"Oh, I see."

**One month later...**

Things were starting to get crazy. Ben and Kevin were being kept busy at Plumbers HQ since the last group of aliens came to Earth and tried to take over the facility. They hated spending most of their time at HQ when they rather be at home with their wives (even if their hormones were driving Ben and Kevin crazy).

"I can't believe it. One alien invasion on this place and we have to work double time," said Kevin

"Well look on the bright side, at least we're getting paid more for this," said Ben

"I just wish HQ would go back to normal shifts already."

"I know, but this is just for safety reasons."

"I'm also concerned about Gwen. I just hope she's not doing anything reckless."

"You've been over protective of her lately. What's going on?"

"Gwen almost lost her balance and dropped a plate when she was cleaning in the kitchen a few weeks ago. It scared the shit out of me, I thought she fell and hurt herself."

"So you're not letting Gwen do anything now?"

"I just don't want to risk her getting hurt."

"I understand that Kevin, but you should let Gwen be active."

"Like how you let your wife be active? I don't think so."

"Hey, it's good for Kai to be active as long as she's not overdoing it."

Suddenly an alarm went off interrupting their conversation. Ben and Kevin along with a few other Plumbers rushed to the scene to see what was going on. It was most likely another attack. Meanwhile at the Levin's household, Kai was visiting Gwen. They were both watching "Days Of Our Lives" soap, but soon grow bored of it and shut the TV off. Gwen sighed in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" asked Kai

"It's Kevin," said Gwen

"What's up?"

"Ever since that incident in the kitchen happened, Kevin forbids me from doing anything around the house and he won't let me go into town alone. He even forbid me from fighting and using my powers."

"Seriously?"

Yeah. I wish he would lighten up. I'm sick and tired of him protecting me from everything."

"Well, I'm sure Kevin means well. He just doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"I know, but I can take care of myself."

"Hey, I have an idea."  
>"What is it?"<p>

"Why don't we go down the street and check out that new tea shop. I heard good things about that place."

"Great idea. It'll be good to get out of the house."

"Then let's go."

"Okay, but let me text Kevin before we head out."

Kai grabbed her purse as Gwen began to text a message to Kevin. She felt there was no need to, but the way he's been acting lately it's good to let him know of her whereabouts. Gwen also grabbed her purse and headed out the door with Kai. She locked the door and they both began walking to the new tea shop. When they got there and opened the door, the first thing they noticed was the lovely aroma. Gwen and Kai looked around at the different varieties of tea. Gwen picked a box of Caramel and Kai picked a box of Jasmine. They paid for their tea and also decided to order a cup to enjoy now. Once their tea was ready, they sat outside and enjoyed the sunshine.

"Oh, this is just what I needed. Thanks for mentioning this place Kai," said Gwen

"No problem," she replied

They spent about an hour or so at this lovely tea shop chatting and making plans for next week. Afterwards, they headed back to Gwen's place.

**Tennyson's Household (few days later)**

It was Friday night. Ben and Kai were watching a movie together in bed when the phone rang. Ben answered.

"Hello?" he said

"Hey Ben, it's me," said Kevin

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor tomorrow."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, The Plumbers are having me work this weekend and since you're not, I was wondering if you could help Gwen run some errands around town."

"Okay, sure. What time?"

"In the afternoon, say like 12:30."

"Alright. I'll have Kai come along too."

"Thanks Ben."

"No problem. By the way Kevin, you should take it easy on over protecting Gwen."

"Goodnight Ben."

Kevin hung up and Ben put the phone back on the receiver.

"Was that Kevin?" asked Kai

"Who else?" said Ben

"So, what's going on?"

"Kevin needs me to help Gwen run errands. I hope you don't mind that I bring you along."

"Not at all. Gwen will need someone to talk to."

"What about me?"

"You don't make much conversation Ben."

"HEY!"

"Well, why don't we get some sleep or at least you. I know I'll be getting up again soon. Sometimes our son likes to party at 3 am."

"It won't be long now."

Ben rubbed her belly and then kissed Kai goodnight. As they both settled for the night, Ben cuddled with Kai and soon they drifted off into dreamland.

**Bellwood (the next day)**

Ben and Kai arrived at Kevin and Gwen's house around 12:30. Gwen climbed in the back of the car and Kai joined her. For the first few hours, Ben took Gwen to the places she needed to go and then Ben stopped at Subway to get lunch for him and the girls. Afterwards, they continued to cruise around Bellwood. It wasn't long until Gwen's cell phone went off again.

"Ugh, let me guess?" Gwen started to say

"Kevin," she, Kai, and Ben said at the same time

"This is the 3rd time he's called today to check up on me," said Gwen

"You should only start texting him after this," said Kai

Gwen answered her phone and assured Kevin that everything was fine and she got her errands done. 5 minutes later, Gwen hung up and sighed.

"I can't believe him," she said

"Kevin means well Gwen, but I agree with you that he's taking this protective thing too far," said Kai

"And he refuses to talk about it," said Ben

"Ben, he'll never discuss situations like this with you," said Gwen

Suddenly, a giant laser blast came out of nowhere. Ben screeched the car to a halt. Quickly, he turned his attention to Kai and Gwen.

"You both okay?" he asked

"Yes," they both responded

"Good. Now just stay here," said Ben

He got out of the car and looked in the direction of where the blast came from. Sure enough, it was another alien. He was pretty big and mean looking. His wings looked pretty nasty too. The alien pointed his gun at Ben.

"You're finished Tennyson!" he said

"Can't you come back later, it's Saturday!" said Ben

The alien fired a few times at Ben, but be dodged them. Ben looked at his Omnitrix and began scrolling through his list of aliens. Once he picked one, he slammed his hand on the watch and transformed into Big Chill (also known as an Necrofriggian).

"Come on! FIGHT ME!" yelled the alien

Ben flew towards him and began freezing him. Once the alien was covered in a block of ice, he crashed down into the street.

"That was too easy," said Ben as he landed

But suddenly the ice started to crack. The alien broke free, grabbed a hold of Ben, and started slamming him into the ground. Soon the alien's slams turned into punches. Ben began yelling as the alien laughed.

"Think you're so smart? I just had to wait for you to get close enough," said the alien who continued to beat the crap out of Ben.

Kai and Gwen watched as they feared the worst. Gwen unbuckled and got out of the car.

"Where are you going?!" said Kai

"I have to help Ben!" said Gwen

"No Gwen! It's too dangerous for you and your baby!"

"I have to do something and I need to prove to Kevin that I can handle anything!"

"GWEN!"

Gwen shut the car door and rushed over to the scene. She used her mana to pull the alien off Ben and slammed him into the building. Ben shook his head and got up slowly. He wasn't sure what happened until he saw Gwen. Her mana glowed around her hands.

"Gwen, are you crazy?! Get your ass back in the car," said Ben

"No! You need help and I need to prove something to Kevin," said Gwen

"I can handle this on my own Gwen!"

"No you can't! You need someone to help you."

"Hello? I'm Big Chill! He's helping me."  
>"That's not what I meant!"<p>

Suddenly Ben was blasted across the street and into a building. The alien was back on his feet and stood his ground. His attention was focused on Gwen. Their eyes locked, but Gwen refused to back down. The alien took aim at her, but Gwen grabbed the gun and shattered it with her mana. She then used her powers to grab the alien and began slamming him into the ground. Gwen gave him a few good slams until she stopped. Her mana disappeared. Gwen knelt down clutching her stomach. She was hurting. It felt like a bad stomach ache.

"Come on baby, let's prove to daddy that we can beat this alien," said Gwen

Kai didn't like where this was going. She wanted to go out there and get Gwen, but she was afraid to step onto the battlefield and for the fact that she would give Ben a heart attack. Kai started slamming her hands against the car window to get Gwen's attention, but she couldn't hear her.

"GWEN STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO HURT YOUR BABY!" shouted Kai

Gwen used her mana again and picked up the alien by the head. She made sure she had a good grip on him.

"What are you doing?" the alien asked almost gagging from Gwen's grip

"Sending you back where you came from. You are not welcome on this planet!" said Gwen

Gwen began spinning the alien around. She spun so fast that they both looked like blurs. Then with all her might, Gwen threw the alien towards the sky. She watched it shrink and disappear. Gwen exhaled as she stopped using her powers. Just as she was walking back to the car, she felt pain hit her again and she collapsed holding her stomach. She looked up and her vision was getting blurry. Gwen also started feeling sick. She heard the car door open and close with footsteps approaching and she could see a flash of light in the distance. She knew it was Ben changing back to his normal self. She heard her name being called, but even that was becoming faint. Suddenly, Gwen blacked out and collapsed on the pavement.

"OH MY GOD!" Kai cried

"GWEN!" Ben shouted

They both leaned over her and tried to wake her. They called her name, but she wasn't responding. Gwen was unconscious.

"I'm going to get help. Stay with her," said Ben

"Hang on Gwen," said Kai

Meanwhile at Plumber's HQ, Kevin was on break and hanging in the lounge with a few other recruits. He was sipping his favorite coffee.

"And the guy responds 'hey you're the one who's showing me the dirty pictures,'" said Kevin ending a joke

The recruits laughed. They loved hearing Kevin's jokes esp. when they're working longer hours at HQ. Suddenly, a commanding officer entered the lounge. The room fell silent. No one said a word. All they could hear was the commanding officer's footsteps echoing throughout the lounge.

"Kevin Levin?" asked the commander

"Yes?" Kevin responded

"You have an important phone call and I suggest you take it in my office."

"Okay."

Kevin followed the commanding officer into his private office. He was a bit confused. What could be so important that the commanding officer was involved with his call? The commanding officer picked up the phone off the receiver, pushed a button, and then handed the phone to Kevin.

"Hello?" asked Kevin in a confused tone

"Kevin," said Ben

"Oh Ben it's you. What's going on?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What's going on?"

"Try not to panic, but..."

As Ben explained the situation, Kevin's eyes widened. He dropped the phone and his coffee drink at the same time. It felt like his heart sank and then was ripped out of his chest.

"Kevin? Kevin are you there?" Ben's voice said through the phone

Kevin picked up the phone and was a bit shaky trying to grasp it.

"Which hospital is she in?" he asked

"The one on the north east side of town," Ben responded

"I'll be right there!"

Kevin hung up and started dashing out the door, but he stopped and looked at the commanding officer.

"Sir, my wife is in the hospital. She needs me, I must go," he said

"Then why are you standing here, GO!" said the commanding officer

Within 10 minutes, Kevin arrived at the hospital breaking his speeding record along with swearing at others that got in his way. He rushed through the doors and spotted Ben & Kai along with Gwen's parents, Ben's parents, his mother, and Harvey. Kevin watched as the big doors opened and Gwen was wheeled out of the emergency care room. She was still knocked out. She was wearing an oxygen mask and had an IV attached to her arm. Everyone turned their attention to Gwen as Kevin rushed over to her side. He grabbed her hand and followed where the nurses where wheeling her.

"GWEN! WHAT HAPPENED! GWEN!" Kevin said in a panic.

"Sir, please wait here," said a nurse

"THAT'S MY WIFE! SHE NEEDS ME!"

"I understand, but you can't go beyond this point. We have one more test to do."

Kevin watched as his wife disappeared behind another set of big doors. He felt helpless. He didn't know what was wrong with Gwen. Nobody was telling him anything.

**End of Chapter 5. I hate to end the chapter here, but this one was long and getting longer. I'll get Chapter 6 up as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Birth of Kenny

**Alright, here's Chapter 6. This chapter leads from Ben & Kevin's fight to the birth of Kenny. How's this going to turn out? Read on and find out and once again I'll be breaking it into parts so it'll be easier to read:**

**Bellwood Hospital**

"It's going to be okay Kevin, you'll see," said Ben

Kevin turned around and punched Ben in the face which caused him fall back and hit the wall. Kai and the others rushed over to break up the fight. Frank and Carl held back Kevin as Kai rushed over to help Ben up. Ben had a bloody nose.

"I asked you for one simple favor and now Gwen is in the hospital because of you!" shouted Kevin

"Stop it Kevin! You're not making the situation any better," said Harvey

"SHUT UP HARVEY! MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" snapped Kevin

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Natalie

Kevin grew quiet and so did everyone else.

"In case you forgot, this is a hospital. If you're going to yell, take it outside. My daughter does not deserve to wake up to this fight," said Natalie

Kevin broke free from Frank and Carl's grasp and stormed outside as he swore under his breath. Ben tried to follow, but his mother stopped him.

"I don't think you should speak to him right now. Here," said Sandra handing Ben a hanky for his bloody nose

"Thanks," said Ben

"Let me talk to him," said Kai

"No, I don't think that's a good idea," said Ben

"But there's something important I must tell him."

"Kai..."  
>"Ben, just let me talk to him. I'll only be 5 minutes."<p>

And with that, she headed outside to look for Kevin. Everybody else waited near the big doors for any news on Gwen. Natalie started getting upset. Frank pulled her into a hug.

"Everything's going to be alright. Our daughter is strong," he said

"I just wish that they wouldn't take this long," said Natalie

Suddenly, Max rushed in.

"I just found out. How's Gwen and the baby?" he asked

"We don't know yet dad," said Frank

"They're still running test," said Carl

Ben felt guilty and he knew that Kevin was right. If only he had escorted Gwen and Kai somewhere safe before he took on that alien, none of this would have happened. Meanwhile, Kai was browsing around outside the hospital until he found Kevin sitting on a bench that was on a corner.

"Kevin," said Kai approaching him

"Go away, Kai," he responded

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Look, that alien attack was unexpected. Ben was just trying to do his job."

"By getting my wife involved and endangering our son?"

"You know why she fought Kevin?"

"Why?"

"Because she wanted to prove to you that she can handle anything, no matter what the situation is."

"What?"

"Look, I know you meant well protecting her from harm, but it went too far and Gwen was feeling helpless."

"But Ben shouldn't have let her fought."  
>"He tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. Gwen never takes orders from Ben, you know that."<p>

"Alright, I get it! Please go back inside, I need some time to myself."

Kai got up slowly and headed back inside. She sat next to Ben who was still holding the hanky against his nose.

"How did it go?" asked Ben

"I told him what he needed to know. Now he's just thinking about it," said Kai

10 minutes passed and Kevin came back inside and sat by his mother. She grabbed his hand and looked at him, but he didn't look at her. Kevin looked like he was lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly, a doctor came out from behind the double doors and asked for Kevin. He immediately shot up from his chair and rushed over. The others followed.

"How's Gwen? Is she alright?" asked Kevin

"Don't worry, she's going to be okay," the doctor replied

"What about the baby?"

"The baby's alright too."

Kevin sighed with relief and so did everyone else. Just knowing that they were okay helped them relax.

"However, whatever Gwen was doing put a lot of stress on her and the baby which made her experience something called 'pregnancy hypertension.' She's lucky because it could have been serious," said the doctor

"Can I see her?" asked Kevin

"Yes, we just put her in her room. She should be awake too."

Kevin was given Gwen's room information and he was on his way over. Natalie wanted to go with Kevin, but Max stopped her.

"We should give them sometime alone. They need to talk," he said

"Alright, but I get to visit Gwen next," said Natalie

**Gwen's Hospital Room**

Once Kevin found Gwen's room he rushed in and then stopped. He just looked at Gwen and started to feel his heart grow heavy. Gwen still wore the oxygen mask and had two different kinds of machines attached to her. She also looked a bit pale with slight dark circles under her eyes. Gwen opened her eyes and looked around the room. She then turned her attention to Kevin.

"Kevin?" Gwen said in a groggy tone

Kevin immediately rushed to her side. He took her hand and then tears started forming in his eyes. Kevin then leaned over and pulled Gwen into his arms and just held her.

"Thank God you're okay, both of you. I was so scared," he said as tears streamed down his face.

"I'm so sorry Kevin. I didn't mean for this to happen," said Gwen

"No, I'm the one who's sorry Gwen. It's my fault."

"Well, what did the doctor tell you?"

"He said you experienced something called 'pregnancy hypertension'."

"Well that's funny, because you won't let me do any work around the house."

"Gwen, you and I both know that it was caused by overusing your powers."

"Well you were right about that. I shouldn't have done that because I could have hurt our baby."

Gwen then suddenly felt her baby boy move. She grabbed Kevin's hand and placed it on her stomach. Kevin smiled when he felt him kick. He then leaned down and kissed Gwen's stomach.

"Daddy's sorry," said Kevin

He kissed Gwen on the head and began to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Gwen

"Our folks are here and I'm sure they want to see you," said Kevin

"They're here too?"

"Yeah and so is your aunt & uncle, Max, Kai, and... Ben."

Later that night, the Tennysons and Levins were relieved after they got to see Gwen. Everything was going to be okay, well almost everything. So later on that month, Gwen was released from the hospital and Kai was given a baby shower (along with Ben's nursery surprise). Gwen attended, but for some reason, Kevin and Ben were giving each other the silent treatment. They were avoiding each other ever since the incident. Gwen and Kai have noticed, but decided to let this problem solve itself. Neither one of them wanted to stress over it.

**Kenny's Birth:**

**(2 Months Later) **

**Kai (9 months) Gwen (7 months)**

It was midnight when Ben awoke to the sound of Kai exhaling and it didn't sound like a normal tired exhale either. Ben sat up and saw Kai leaning back on pillows and her head tilted back resting on the bed frame. Both of her hands rested on her swollen stomach.

"Kai, are you okay?" Ben asked

"Yeah, I just can't sleep. I've also been feeling weird all day," she replied

"Are you hurting?"

"No, not really. It's just mostly my back."

Ben didn't like the sound of that. Kai then slowly leaned forward away from the pillows and bed frame, got up, and started leaving the bedroom. Ben got up quickly and grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I'm going to get something to eat, that leftover chicken is calling," said Kai

"Why don't you let me get it?"

"No, I want to get it. I want to be up right now."

"Alright, but come back to bed afterwards please."

Kai went into the kitchen as Ben straightened out their bed and he put an extra pillow on Kai's side. Suddenly, Ben heard a crash coming from the kitchen. He ran out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to find a broken plate shattered all over the floor and Kai kneeling down holding onto one of the drawer handles. Ben quickly brushed the broken glass away from Kai and knelt down next to her.

"Are you alright?" asked Ben

"Yeah, I just lost my balance," said Kai

"No wonder you almost slipped. There's water on the floor."

"Ben, that was actually me."

Ben gasped for he suddenly realized that Kai's water broke. He helped her up but she continued to lean forward and grasp the drawer handle.

"Ben, it's time," said Kai

"Alright, let's get going," he responded

"I need to change my clothes."

"Need help getting to the bedroom?"

"No. Just go load the car and call Dr. Marie."

Kai went into the bedroom to change as Ben grabbed the overnight bags and put them in the trunk. He also grabbed the baby car seat and set it up in the back. He then called Dr. Marie and informed her what had happened. Once everything was taken care of, Ben rushed back inside to see Kai leaning against the counter.

"Alright, let's go!" said Ben

"We're not going with you dressed like that," said Kai snickering

Ben looked down to see that he was still in his pajamas that had penguins all over them.

"I'll go change," he said

"You do that," said Kai

As Ben went to go change, Kai went into the baby's room and closed the door. Within 5 minutes, Ben was dressed and ready to go. He went into the living room, but didn't see Kai.

"Kai?" Ben called

"Just a minute!" she called from the baby's room

Ben went over to see what Kai was doing. He went to open the door, but discovered it locked.

"Kai, what are you doing in there? We have to go now or the baby's going to be born in the car!" said Ben

"Ben, just go start the car. I'll be out in a minute, I'm just taking care of something."

"Please make it quick."

Ben found it rather odd that Kai locked herself in the baby's room. What was she doing in there? Well, Ben shook off the idea and went to go start the car. He got in and turned the ignition. Just as the car started, Kai was coming out the front door, but she knelt down clutching her stomach. Ben jumped out of the car and rushed to her. He helped her up and into the car and they were on their way to the hospital.

"Kai, what were you doing in the baby's room?" asked Ben

"I was writing in the baby's book," said Kai

"And you locked the door for that?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I have a habit of locking a door behind me when I enter a room."

Before the conversation could continue, Kai let out a loud moan. Another sharp pain hit her and it was stronger this time. Ben took her hand and she grasped it.

"Remember what they taught at the Lamaze class," said Ben

He began the breathing technique and Kai repeated. When the pain passed, Kai released her grasp. Ben kissed her hand and then let go. They were almost at the hospital. Ben then grabbed his cell phone and began calling his parents. He knew that it was late at night, but he figured that they would want to know.

"I'm glad you called sweetie. We'll let everyone else know and be over there soon," said Sandra

"Sounds great mom. Bye," said Ben

He hung up and continued to drive. Soon, they arrived at the hospital and met up with Dr. Marie. She wheeled Kai into her room.

"I'll be back in a bit to check on you," said Dr. Marie

"Okay," said Kai

The door closed and Ben helped Kai to the bed. He then pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"I can't believe it. We get to see our son soon. This doesn't seem real," said Ben

"It does to me," said Kai

"This has to be the greatest day of our lives."

"Ben?"

"Hmm?"

"While I get changed, will you go get the overnight bags?"

"Sure. Are you going to be okay being alone for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, I will."

Ben kissed Kai again before leaving the room and heading to the car to get the overnight bags. Once he got them and started walking back into the hospital, his cell phone went off. He looked at the caller ID and it was Max.

"Grandpa?" Ben asked as he answered

"Hey, I just heard. How's Kai doing?" Max asked

"She's doing great, but she's been acting weird lately."

"How so?"

"Well before we got in the car, she had herself locked in the baby's room. She told me in the car that she was writing in the baby's book. I don't see why she has to lock the door. She had done this more than once."

"Hmm, well I wouldn't worry. She's just probably has something for the baby that she doesn't want you to see yet."

"What could she be hiding?"

"Who knows, but now I want to know how you are doing?"

"I'm okay, but I can't help feeling scared and excited at the same time."

"I know the feeling Ben. It's normal for all the dads to feel like that when their first baby is coming into the world."

"Well, I better get back to Kai. She might be wondering where I'm at."  
>"Alright. Send my regards to her."<br>"I will Grandpa. Bye."

"Bye."

Ben hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. He then headed back to Kai's room with the overnight bags.

**Bellwood Hospital**

**Delivery Room**

**3:35am**

Ben's parents and Max arrived at the hospital around 2 am. Ben greeted them and let them know what was happening. Sandra got to see Kai and she got to stay with her until Kai was wheeled into the delivery room. Kai was then transferred onto a new bed that almost looked like one of those fold up lawn chairs. With the pain more intense, Kai began to feel that something was wrong. Ben did everything he could to make Kai comfortable. He just hated seeing her in pain. She let out another cry and began to crush Ben's hand. Ben winced at Kai's tight grasp, but he told himself that it was nothing compared to what Kai was going through.

"Ben, I don't feel so good," whimpered Kai

"It's okay, you're doing great," he replied as he kissed her.

Dr. Marie was putting on clean gloves.

"This baby is coming now," she said

Ben grew with excitement, but Kai let out a whimper. He could feel her hand starting to tremble.

"I'm scared," whimpered Kai

"Don't be scared. You're going to be a mother. Keep that happy thought," said Ben

Kai then let out a yell. Ben grabbed both of her hands and let her grip his. Kai started her breathing pattern again. The last contraction was intense, but it soon faded once more. Kai then began to feel pressure building up and rather quickly too.

"I need to push!" Kai cried out

"I know Kai, but wait for the next contraction. Just keep breathing," said Dr. Marie

It didn't take long until the next contraction hit. Kai screamed as she crushed Ben's hand harder. Ben let out a whimper.

"Alright Kai. Push on three. One, two, three, push!" said Dr. Marie

Kai began pushing her hardest. She didn't want to deal with the pain anymore. She let out another cry.

"Good Kai, keep pushing!" said Dr. Marie

Kai continued and let out a horrid scream that almost made Ben jump out of his skin.

"He's almost here!," said Dr. Marie

Ben looked over to see and was amazed by what he saw. His son already halfway into the world. Dr. Marie was trying to wipe away some of the fluid.

"Oh my God! I've never seen anything like it!" he exclaimed with excitement

"BEN!" screamed Kai

He quickly turned his attention to Kai.

"Kai, I now need you to push with all your might," said Dr. Marie

"I CAN'T! IT HURTS!" she screamed

"Kai, you can do it. I know you can!" said Ben

He kissed her. Kai then used all the strength she had left for the final push. Within a few seconds, the room filled with a new sound of a baby crying. Ben locked his eyes on his newborn son.

"Here he is, congratulations!" said Dr. Marie

"Kai he's beautiful, look," said Ben

But when he turned his attention to Kai, he felt the color in his face drain. Kai had blacked out. She was pale in the face, dark circles formed under her eyes. The machines attached to her started beeping. This alerted Dr. Marie and the nurse.

"Oh my God, she fell into shock!" said Dr. Marie

"WHAT!" screamed Ben

"Her blood pressure is dropping fast!" said the nurse.

Ben took Kai's hand and called her name, but there was no response. Dr. Marie quickly cut the umbilical cord and the nurse took the baby to the table to clean him. In 10 seconds, Dr. Marie along with other medical specialist transferred Kai onto a medical bed and rushed her into one of the emergency care rooms. Ben wanted to follow but was stopped.

"You have to stay here. Tend to your son," said Dr. Marie

She disappeared with Kai. Ben couldn't believe that this was happening to her. He then turned his attention to his son who was still crying as the nurse cleaned him off. Afterwards, he was wrapped in a soft blue blanket and then placed him into Ben's arms.

"Hi baby," Ben said gazing down at his newborn

The baby's crying began to cease. Once he stopped, he looked up at Ben. His eyes were green like his daddy's and he had the same skin tone as Kai. Ben smiled as tears formed into his eyes. He kissed his newborn and stroked the side of his face with his finger.

"Hey, Mr. Tennyson?" asked the nurse tapping him on the shoulder

"Yes?" asked Ben turning towards her

"You can go out to the waiting room and show him to your family if you like."

"Sure."

The baby yawned and started to doze off to sleep. Ben smiled as he walked out to the waiting room with his newborn. Ben knew everyone would be happy to see this new bundle of joy, but he also worried about their reaction when they found out about Kai. Ben finally reached the waiting room. Not a lot of people were around, but he spotted his family asleep in the chairs. Ben knelt down in front of his mother and tapped her. She awoke and saw Ben with his new bundle of joy. She gasped with delight as a smile spread across her face. She took the newborn into her arms as Carl and Max started waking up.

"Oh Ben, he's so beautiful. He looks just like you," said Sandra

"He seems to take after Kai," Ben replied

"What's his name?" asked Carl

"Kenneth Markus Tennyson, but you can just call him Kenny," said Ben

Everyone smiled and turned their attention back to Kenny. He opened his eyes again and stared at the new faces.

"Hi Kenny," said Sandra

"That name suits you," said Carl

"You're the start of this new generation," said Max

Kenny's eyes widened and everyone laughed. Ben was glad that everyone adored Kenny, but he was concerned about Kai. Ben got up and went back to the big doors. He rubbed the back of his head as he sighed. Max took notice while Carl and Sandra were distracted with Kenny. He got up and approached Ben.

"Ben, what's the matter?" asked Max

"Huh?" Ben responded a bit startled

"I know you well Ben. I feel that something is wrong. Tell me what happened."

"Kai blacked out after she gave birth."

"Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure. They wheeled her to the emergency care room. Nobody is telling me anything."

Suddenly, Dr. Marie came into the waiting room. Ben ran over and so did Max. Carl and Sandra took notice. They got up and walked over to the others with newborn Kenny.

"What is it? What's wrong with Kai?" asked Ben

"I think we should talk in private," said Dr. Marie

"Ben, what's going on?" asked Sandra

"Mom, just stay here and watch Kenny for me," he responded

Ben disappeared behind the door with Dr. Marie. Carl and Sandra just stood there confused.

"Come on, I'll tell you what happened," said Max

"Pardon, but I have to take Kenny to the nursery now. He's probably hungry," said the nurse

She took Kenny from Sandra and disappeared behind the double doors and then Max escorted Sandra and Carl to the other side of the waiting room. Meanwhile, Dr. Marie escorted Ben to the corner of the hall.

"Well, what's wrong?" asked Ben

"All I can say is that she wasn't in shock, but fell ill after giving birth. This does happen to some women. We did what we could Ben, but Kai is very weak. She lost a little more blood than she was supposed to," said Dr. Marie

"Is she going to be okay?"

"That's all up to her Ben. She's in a situation where it's a 50/50 chance."

"Oh God."

"Ben, I'll be keeping a close watch on her. I'm going to do everything I can for her."

"When can I see her?"

"Now if you want to. We just put her back in her room."

**End of Chapter 6. Hate to end it here, but this Chapter went on for awhile. I'll have the next chapter posted soon. **


	7. Chapter 7 The Birth of Devlin

**Here's Chapter 7 at last. Things are going to be getting intense which will soon lead to Devlin's birth.**

**Bellwood Hospital (Kai's Room)**

Few days have passed since Kenny was born. Kai didn't seem any better. She didn't talk very much either. Ben stayed right by her side every minute and wouldn't dare leave her. Now even though newborns had to stay in the nursery and would only be brought to their mothers now & then, Dr. Marie made a special arrangement to keep Kenny in the room with Kai. Whenever Kai wanted to see Kenny, Ben would pick him up and place him on her chest or by her side.

"I still can't believe it. He's here with us," Kai said weakly

"I know and I'm proud of you, both of you," said Ben

He leaned down and kissed Kai and then kissed Kenny. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ben turned towards the door to see a nurse standing there.

"You two have visitors. Would you like to see them?" she asked

"Sure," said Ben

The nurse turned her attention to the visitors and signaled them to come in. To Ben's surprise, it was Gwen and Kevin.

"I'm surprised to see you guys," said Ben

"Who is it?" asked Kai

"It's Kevin and Gwen," said Ben turning his attention to Kai

"Ben, can we talk out here for a moment," asked Gwen

"Sure," he responded

"Ben, take Kenny with you," said Kai

Ben carefully took Kenny in his arms and walked outside Kai's room. Kevin and Gwen's eyes locked newborn Kenny. They both smiled at him as he looked up at them.

"He's so precious, what's his name?" asked Gwen

"Kenneth. Kai and I decided to name him after your brother," said Ben

Tears formed in Gwen's eyes and she hugged Ben. Afterwards she took newborn Kenny into her arms.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" asked Ben

"Actually, Kevin wants to talk to you. I'll be with Kai and Kenny," said Gwen walking into Kai's room

Ben and Kevin stood silent for a moment. It had been months since they last spoke to each other.

"Well first off Ben, congratulations to you and Kai," began Kevin

"Thanks," said Ben

"And I'm sorry about what happened to Kai. How is she?"

"Still weak, but I'm hoping she regains strength soon."

"Gwen and I were shocked when we found out."

They became silent again. Ben felt somewhat better that his best friend was speaking to him, but also felt that things weren't all right.

"Well, I'm glad you dropped by. Kai has been asking about you guys," said Ben starting the conversation again

"Look Ben about what happened months ago, I'm sorry I hit you. I was just so upset when I heard that Gwen was in the hospital," said Kevin

"I'm sorry too. I should have taken Gwen and Kai to a safer place before I started fighting that alien."

"Well I was partially responsible. What Kai told me made me think and she was right. I was over protective of Gwen and that drove her to use her powers."

And with that, Ben and Kevin gave each other a hug. Their little silent treatment spat was over. Meanwhile, Kai and Gwen were having their own conversation. Kenny was back in his mother's arms while Gwen sat in the chair that was close to Kai. Gwen could only stand for so long.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kai

"Tired as usual and this little one likes to keep me awake at 2am," said Gwen rubbing her belly

"I remember when Kenny kept me awake. It wasn't easy getting back to sleep."

"It never is."

Gwen suddenly gasped in surprise which also surprised Kai.

"What is it?" asked Kai

"He's at it again," said Gwen

Gwen took Kai's hand and placed it on her stomach. Kai felt a strong kick under her hand.

"Wow, he seems pretty active," said Kai

"Well he gets that from his daddy," said Gwen

They both laughed. Kai laid Kenny down by her side as she shifted a bit trying to get more comfortable. She may have felt tired and weak, but she couldn't rest when Gwen was there visiting her.

"Kai, can I ask you something?" asked Gwen

"Sure," she responded

"When you were giving birth, did it hurt a lot?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

"How bad is it?"

"I can't even explain it. Let's just say you're not going to be happy or comfortable."

"As the day draws closer and closer, I can't help but feel scared."

"It's okay to feel scared Gwen. I was terrified."

"But what if I stop breathing during the birth process."

"Trust me, you won't. You're going to be busy screaming."

"I just hope Kevin makes it through this. He seems more scared than I am."

"Everything is going to be fine Gwen. You'll see."

Gwen smiled. Kai seems to know how to make her feel better. Suddenly Ben and Kevin walked in.

"So, what were you two talking about?" asked Ben

"Childbirth, what else?" said Gwen

Ben then picked up Kenny and approached Kevin.

"What are you doing?" asked Kevin

"Here, hold him," said Ben

"No, that's okay."

"Kevin, you should," said Gwen

"But I don't know how to hold a baby," said Kevin

"Well then you're going to learn," said Ben

Afraid of dropping him, Kevin sat down as Ben handed him Kenny. Gwen helped by showing Kevin how to support Kenny in his arms. For awhile, Kevin felt good about it until Kenny started to fuss.

"Uh, oh no," said Kevin nervously

"Just relax Kevin," said Gwen

Kenny then let out a small burp. Kevin began to laugh along with everyone else.

"That's my boy!" said Ben proudly

Suddenly Kai let out a gasp and fell back on her pillow. Ben rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I just felt dizzy," said Kai

"Well, maybe we should go," said Gwen

"It was good to see you guys," said Kevin getting up and handing Kenny back to Ben carefully.

"Kai, when you get out of the hospital, we'll have a girls day out," said Gwen

"I'd love that," she responded

"Call us if you need anything," said Kevin

"We will," said Ben

Kevin and Gwen left as Ben sat down next to Kai with Kenny in his arms.

"Don't tire yourself out like that," said Ben

"I'm sorry," said Kai

"Don't be, just rest. I'll watch Kenny for awhile."

**The Funeral**

Weeks went by. Newborn Kenny was able to go home, but Ben refused to leave the hospital without Kai. When Ben's parents found out that Kai was getting worse, they offered to watch Kenny. Ben agreed and let them care for him. A few days later, Sandra and Carl received a phone call. Carl answered. It was his father, Max. His face changed from happy to a horror shock.

"Oh no," said Carl

Sandra looked up at her husband. A feeling grew inside of her that something bad has happened. He hung up the phone and sat down next to her.

"What happened?" asked Sandra

"Kai passed away this morning," said Carl

"No!" she said covering her mouth

Carl took Sandra into his arms. She began to cry. Just the thought of Ben losing the love of his life and Kenny growing up without a mother was horrid.

"Ben needs us more than ever," cried Sandra

"I know, but right now he probably needs some time to himself," said Carl

"Does anyone else know?"

"My dad called us first, but he'll share the news with everyone else."

They continued to hug until they heard Kenny starting to cry in the other room. Sandra got up to get him. When she picked him up, his crying began to cease, but was still fussy. Sandra hugged him.

"It'll be okay Kenny. We're here for you," she said

Meanwhile, Kevin and Gwen had rushed over to the hospital to see Ben when the news reached them. When Kevin and Gwen reached Kai's room, they saw Ben leaning on the wall by the window. His head rested on his arm. Gwen looked around and had a feeling flow through her. She looked at the bed where Kai used to be. It was now empty.

"Ben?" said Gwen

He stayed in place for a few moments and then turned around to see Gwen and Kevin standing in the doorway. He had the saddest eyes in the world along with a face that clearly reads "I've lost something important." As Ben and Gwen approached each other, Ben suddenly fell to his knees. Gwen knelt down and pulled him into a hug for comfort. Kevin could only watch. He didn't know what to do and felt that there was nothing he can do.

"I can't believe it, she's gone," Ben sobbed

"I know Ben. I miss her too," Gwen said tearing up

A week has passed and family members stood together at the Bellwood Cemetery to say goodbye to Kai. Nobody could get through this funeral without crying. Ben held Kenny through the service. He sighed with depression as more tears streamed down his face. Max put his hand on Ben's shoulder to insure him that he was there for him. Sandra, Natalie, and Gwen cried together. Soon, everyone was placing a rose on Kai's coffin. By the afternoon, the funeral was over, but Ben couldn't leave. He just stood there with Kenny in his arms and watched them lower the coffin into the ground and bury Kai. Ben hoped that this was all a bad dream and that he would wake up. Kenny then started to fuss. Ben hugged him and kissed him.

"Don't worry Kenny, I'm here. We'll be okay," he said

**Devlin's Birth**

2 more months have passed. Ben was still depressed and missing Kai. Every week, he'd visit her grave and place roses by her tombstone. Ben's parents, Max, Kevin & Gwen gave him as much support as he needed and even offered to watch Kenny. Gwen usually babysat Kenny because the time to have her baby was getting close and she wanted to make sure that Kevin was also prepared. Gwen was now due at anytime and Kevin began watching over her, but when he had to leave for work, he made sure that she had a way to contact him. If he ever got that call from Gwen, he would rush home in a heartbeat. It was a Friday morning and Kevin had to head off to work. Not only for the Plumbers, but also at the garage.

"Now Gwen, the minute you start hurting, I want you to call me," said Kevin

"I know. You've been telling me that for the past week," she responded

"And if something happens where I can't be reached, just go to one of our neighbors or call your parents."

"My parents went on vacation remember? Now just get going and stop worrying."

"I will once this baby arrives, if he ever comes."

"I know how you feel. Being late isn't what I had in mind."

"Well, just relax and I'll be home tonight."

Kevin kissed Gwen as he rubbed her belly and then he headed off to work. While working throughout his entire shift at Plumber's HQ, he kept checking his phone. No calls from Gwen. He put his phone away and continued working. Later at the garage, he fixed about 4 vehicles before calling it a day. It was good that he was making extra money. He could use it to help get things for the baby. On his way home, he got caught in bad traffic. There was a bad accident that would take hours to clean off the highway and off the exit ramp, there was construction.

"I can't believe it. It's Friday and I just want to get home," huffed Kevin

It took Kevin an extra 20 minutes to get home. When he pulled into the driveway and shut the car door. He looked around at the neighborhood. He found it rather odd that most of the neighbors on his block weren't out and about. He didn't bother to think of it. He approached the front door and unlocked it. As he entered, he expected to see Gwen sitting on the sofa watching TV or reading a book in the kitchen while sipping tea, but she wasn't around.

"Gwen?" he called in a confused tone

There was no response. This scared him.

"Gwen!" Kevin shouted a little louder

He then heard something coming from the bedroom. As he opened the door, he saw Gwen laying on her side in bed doing breathing patterns she learned from Lamaze. She was sweaty and her hair was a bit of a mess. Kevin eyes widened as he dropped everything he had in his hands and rushed over to her.

"Gwen! What happened?!" he asked

"I went into labor about 5 hours ago," she responded exhaling

"5 HOURS! Why didn't you call me?"

"Gee, why didn't I think of that? OF COURSE I CALLED YOU! I left you dozens of voicemails until your inbox was full."

"Gwen, I've been keeping an eye on my phone for your calls and..."

Kevin's sentence was cut off as he looked at his phone and discovered that the battery had died.

"OH SHIT! I forgot to charge it!" said Kevin while doing a face palm.

"Nice going, daddy," said Gwen sarcastically

"Now, why didn't you go to one of the neighbors?"

"I did! Everyone we know in this neighborhood isn't home!"

"WHAT!"

"They went to that boulevard weekend party. Unfortunately for me, it had to be this weekend!"

"Well that explains why nobody was around tonight. Alright, then let's get you to the hospital."

As Kevin went to pick her up to carry her, Gwen let out a horrific scream and he set her back down.

"What's wrong?!" Kevin asked worriedly

"It hurts more when you try to move me. Don't do that!" snapped Gwen

"Then how are we going to get you to the hospital?"

"I don't think I'm going to make it there in time."

Kevin went pale. He didn't like the sound of Gwen giving birth at home. He immediately grabbed the phone to call for an ambulance. Kevin figured that was the last option they had. Once he was done, he did everything he could to make Gwen comfortable and to help her relax. He hoped that the baby would wait to be born until they actually got to the hospital. Gwen let out a yell and she grasped Kevin's hand and began crushing it. Kevin whimpered a bit. It felt like his bones were about to break and be turned into dust. Once that painful contraction passed, Gwen released her grasp and suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Kevin rushed over thinking it was the paramedics. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see his mother standing there.

"Hi Kevin. I just came by to see how things are going. How's Gwen?" she asked

Suddenly, Gwen let out another yell which surprised her. Kevin rubbed the back of his head.

"It's happening mom," he said

"Kevin, why aren't you driving her to the hospital?" she asked rather shocked

"She's hurting too much mom."

"Oh, that baby is coming."

"WHAT!"

"If Gwen is hurting that much then she's about ready to give birth."

"Oh, I wish that ambulance would hurry up."

"It won't do any good with that traffic jam out there."

"SHIT! I forgot about that too!"

"Hey, watch your mouth!"

"Sorry mom."

"Alright, let's just start gathering some things. I know what to do."

"You do?"

"Yes. I used to work with midwives in the past before you were born."

"I didn't know that."

"Alright enough chitchat, let's get a move on!"

As Kevin's mom attended to Gwen, Kevin went around the house gathering the things he was ordered to retrieve: rubber gloves, some towels, warm water (he just filled in the bathroom sink), baby blanket, baby nasal cleaner, etc. Kevin was then ordered to tend to Gwen as Kevin's mother began preparing everything. Gwen let out a cry and gripped Kevin's hand.

"Honey, breathe!" coached Kevin

"SHUT UP!" yelled Gwen

It didn't take long for Kevin to realized that Gwen was pissed off. How could he blame her? He forgot to charge his phone while he was working at the garage. If only he had remembered, then they would have been at the hospital instead of having the baby at home.

"Gwen, I'm sorry but we have to scoot you over close to the edge of the bed," said Kevin's mom

"But It hurts if I move!" she replied whimpering

"I know that, but it'll be easier to deliver your baby if you moved closer over here."

"Here, I have an idea," said Kevin

Kevin climbed onto the bed behind Gwen and slowly moved her onto him. Her head rested on his chest. Kevin then moved her closer to the edge of the bed. Gwen moaned and winced as Kevin moved her forward. Once she was in position, Kevin stayed put for Gwen's support. She was able to relax a little better now that she could lean back on him and have better grips on his hands. Kevin tried giving Gwen a massage on her back and sides, but she groaned in pain from it.

"Kevin, that's not helping. Please stop!" she whimpered

"I'm sorry. I just hate seeing you in pain like this," he said

Gwen let out a cry as another contraction hit. She grasped Kevin's hands again, only harder this time. Kevin began coaching Gwen by starting the breathing pattern and she followed.

"Kevin?" his mother asked

"Yes," he responded

"I'm going to need your help with this part. Reach over and grab Gwen's legs from the back of her thighs and pull towards you. I need to see how far she is."

"Won't that hurt her mom?"

"Just do it Kevin!"

Kevin did as he was told, but was careful. He only pulled Gwen's legs up enough to where her feet where in the air and were away from his mother. Gwen lowered her position a bit. The back of her head now touched Kevin's gut.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked looking down at her

"I just want this baby out of me now!" cried Gwen

"Well it won't be much longer. He's already crowning!" said Kevin's mom

"What does that mean?" asked Kevin

"That means the baby's head is emerging from the cervix."

"I'm sorry I asked."

"Kevin, just keep holding Gwen like that."

As Kevin's mother was spreading out a few of the towels and placing one underneath Gwen, Kevin could feel Gwen beginning to tremble.

"I'm so scared," Gwen cried

"Don't get scared. I'm right here," said Kevin

"Alright Gwen when that next contraction hits, I want you to bear down," said Kevin's mom

Gwen nodded and it wasn't long when another contraction struck her. She let out a yell and began to push. Gwen then grabbed the sides of Kevin's legs and dug her nails into them. Kevin thought that getting his hand crushed was bad, but having sharp nails digging into the sides of his legs was so much worse.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Kevin exclaimed

"SHUT UP!" Gwen screamed

"You're doing great Gwen, his head is free," said Kevin's mom

For a moment, Gwen felt relief and stopped pushing. She began taking big breaths of air, but Gwen knew that it wasn't over yet.

"Okay Gwen, I need you to bear down as hard as you can," said Kevin's mom

Gwen took a deep breath and pushed her hardest and then let out a scream.

"I WANT MY MOTHER!" Gwen screamed

"She's on vacation," said Kevin

"SHUT UP KEVIN!"

After a minute or two, Gwen fell back on Kevin's lap breathing hard. Kevin leaned down and kissed Gwen.

"You're doing great," he said

"Okay Gwen, just bear down one more time," said Kevin's mom

"I can't! I can't do it anymore!" Gwen cried

"Yes you can Gwen! The Gwen I know wouldn't give up," said Kevin

"He's just right there. I promise this is the last time," said Kevin's mom

Gwen leaned forward and began her final pushing. She grasped the sides of Kevin's legs which he didn't care about anymore. Soon, the room filled with a new sound of a baby cry. Kevin's mom lifted up the newborn so Gwen could see. Kevin and Gwen both locked their eyes on their son. Gwen began to cry with tears of joy as Kevin embraced her with a hug and kissed her.

"I can't believe it. I'm a mommy," said Gwen

"I'm a daddy," said Kevin

"And I'm a grandma," said Kevin's mom

All their fears and worries faded away. As Kevin's mom cleaned off the crying infant with towels that were soaked in warm water and used the nasal cleaner to clear his trachea and nostrils, Kevin and Gwen shared a long kiss. Soon, they heard ambulance sirens in the distance. It was getting closer.

"Well, it's about time," said Kevin

"I'll go get them, but first congratulations you two," said Kevin's mom

She placed the newborn into Gwen's arms and his crying ceased. Kevin's mom went outside to meet up with the paramedics while Kevin and Gwen gazed down at the baby they brought into the world. He looked up at them curiously.

"Gwen?" asked Kevin

"Hmm," she responded tiredly

"We still haven't given him a name."

"Well, I've been thinking of a few this week and I think we should name him Devlin."

Devlin then made a happy noise and smiled. Gwen and Kevin just laughed.

"Then it's settled. Your name is Devlin," said Kevin looking down at his son

He then leaned down and kissed Devlin and then kissed Gwen. Suddenly, they heard noises coming from the living room. Kevin's mom entered the bedroom and following her in were the paramedics as they pulled in a bed stretcher. The paramedics attended to Gwen and Devlin. They had Kevin cut the cord and then they finished up by cleaning the mess of the placenta. Kevin held Devlin and wrapped him in his soft blanket while Gwen was helped onto the stretcher. He then placed Devlin back into Gwen's arms. Soon, Gwen & Devlin were in the ambulance. Kevin hugged his mother.

"Thanks mom. You were a big help. I wouldn't know what to do if you hadn't come by," said Kevin

"I'm just glad that everything turned out well," she said

"Mom, want to ride with Gwen in the ambulance?"

"Sure Kevin, but shouldn't you be with her?"

"Well, I have to drive the car along with the overnight bags and the baby seat. I don't think Gwen would want to walk back from the hospital."

Kevin and his mother hugged again and then she climbed into the ambulance with Gwen. The ambulance doors shut and it was about ready to take off. Quickly, Kevin loaded the car with overnight bags and setup the baby car seat in the back. He then got in the car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. On the way over, Gwen used her cell phone to make a call. The person she decided to call was her grandpa because she knew that Max can spread news around like wildfire.

"That's amazing Gwen! I'm glad everything went well," said Max

"Well I'm almost at the hospital now. Can you make sure my parents know as well as everyone else?" asked Gwen

"You know I'll let everyone know."

"Thanks grandpa."

"By the way, what's his name?"

"Devlin. Devlin Erin Levin."

"That's a perfect name Gwen."

"Well I have to go now. Bye grandpa."

"Bye."

Soon, Gwen was in her hospital room and Devlin got a complete check up. He was healthy which made Kevin and Gwen happy to hear. It also didn't take long for the news to spread either. Gwen's phone went off every 5 minutes. Natalie and Frank were happy as can be and wished they had taken their vacation sooner or a month later. Kevin held Devlin and watched him suck on his fingers. Devlin was also making a slurping sound. About 10 minutes later, Gwen and Kevin had a visitor and they were surprised to see that it was Ben & Kenny.

"Hey Ben, come see my boy," said Kevin escorting him over to Gwen

Ben approached Gwen and set his eyes on the newborn she held in her arms.

"Awe, he's adorable. Devlin looks like you Kevin," said Ben

"Hopefully he'll have my personality," said Gwen

Ben gazed down at Devlin who was still sucking on his fingers. Devlin then looked up at the new face that was staring at him. He wasn't sure what to make of Ben and continued to suck on his fingers. Ben then turned his attention to Gwen.

"How are you doing?" he asked

"Much better now," she said

"That's good. It must have been scary giving birth at home."

"Well it was at first, but it went well thanks to Kevin's mom."

Kenny then started squirming in his baby sling. He looked up at his dad while sucking on his pacifier. Ben picked him up, out of the sling, turned him around and placed him back in the sling and then leaned down a bit so Kenny was close to Devlin.

"Kenny, meet your cousin Devlin," said Ben

Kenny and Devlin stared at each other for a few moments. Kenny then reach out to touch Devlin. He patted his baby blanket and Devlin reached out and touched Kenny. They both smiled at each other and began to giggle. Ben smiled as Kevin & Gwen smiled by what was happening before their eyes.

"These two are going to get along just fine," said Ben

"They'll be best friends," said Gwen

"Yeah, but let's just hope that they don't get into trouble," said Kevin

**End of Chapter 7 (and Ben's story). The last chapter will be posted soon. **


	8. Chapter 8 The Baby Book

**Here it is the final chapter. Enjoy:**

**Kenny's Bedroom**

"And that's what happened," said Ben

Kenny and Devlin looked at each other for a moment and remained silent.

"Wow, I just don't know what to say," said Devlin

"Well, my mother is gone because of me," said Kenny

"What?" said Ben

"It's my fault she's gone. I killed her."

"No Kenny, don't say that! It's not your fault. She got sick and couldn't get better."

"Did she ever get to see me?"

"Of course she did. She loved you very much and always wanted you there with her."

Everyone was quiet again. Kenny was beginning to look a bit sad. Ben sighed for he knew that Kenny would feel this way. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He got up and headed towards the door.

"Dad?" questioned Kenny

"I'll be right back. I have something for you," said Ben

Kenny looked at Devlin and he just shrugged. Soon Ben came back with a flat box. He handed it to Kenny.

"I know that your mother wanted to give this to you when you were much older, but I think now is a good time," said Ben

Kenny opened the box and inside was a baby book. Kenny carefully picked it up and opened it starting with the first page. Devlin got up and sat on Kenny's bed to also look at the baby book. The first page had Kenny's name on it. As Kenny continued to go through the baby book, he was amazed by what he saw: ultrasound pictures, newborn pictures, and even one with Kai holding him.

"Mom sure was pretty," said Kenny

"She was," said Ben

They continued to go through the baby book until Devlin pointed out to one picture. It was Kai holding Kenny and his parents were next to her.

"Wow, my mom was fat!" Devlin exclaimed

"She was pregnant with you dork," said Kenny

Ben shook his head as Kenny closed his baby book.

"Thanks dad. Looking at this helped," he said

"You're welcome. You know your mother put this book together herself. I just helped finish some of the pages."

"Well, we should keep this book safe."

"Good idea."

Kenny handed his baby book back to Ben. Just as Ben was about to put it back in it's box, a compact disc DVD fell out and onto the floor. This surprised Ben, Kenny, and Devlin. Kenny picked it up and looked at it and then looked up at Ben.

"What's this?" he asked

"I don't know. Let's find out," said Ben

Ben turned on Kenny's TV and DVD player. He popped in the disc and then pressed play. What appeared on the screen was Kai. This surprised Ben and Kenny. Devlin just watched. With just a few minutes into the DVD, Ben smiled.

"So that's what she was doing," he said

"Huh?" questioned Kenny

"Just watch."

Few minutes later, the DVD reached the last scene with Kai. She was backing away from the camera and sitting down in the rocking chair. She looked a bit tired and excited at the same time. She was also rubbing the side of her stomach.

"I just wanted to make this quick video before I go to the hospital. Kenneth, I'm going to be meeting you soon and I can't wait. Your daddy is also excited, a little too excited," said Kai

Ben chuckled a bit as he continued to watch the TV.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time Kenneth. Just the thought of getting to see you and holding you in my arms fills my heart with love," Kai continued

"Kai!" Ben called from the distance

"Just a minute! Sounds like daddy is ready to go."

Kai then turned around and stared at the door when the knob began to rattle.

"Kai, what are you doing in there? We have to go now or the baby's going to be born in the car!" said Ben at the nursery door

"Ben, just go start the car. I'll be out in a minute, I'm just taking care of something," said Kai

"Please make it quick."

"Well, I better end this now. Just remember Kenneth that I love you and your daddy. You both are the most important people in my life."

Kai then got up slowly, walked towards the camera and the TV went to a blue screen. The DVD had ended. Kenny just continued to stare at the TV screen. He felt happy and sad at the same time. Ben finally understood why she was locking herself in Kenny's nursery. He began to tear up.

"Dad, did you know she made that?" asked Kenny

"No. She never told me, but I now know what she's been up to during that time," said Ben

"How come she didn't say anything?" asked Devlin

"I don't know Devlin. Maybe she just wanted to make the baby journal DVD by herself," said Ben

"Well, I'm glad she did because I now know what she sounds like," said Kenny

Ben hugged Kenny and kissed the top of his head. He then turned off the TV, popped out the disc and put it back with the baby book. Kenny and Devlin were getting into their beds.

"Alright you two, get some rest. I'll see you in the morning," said Ben

He shut Kenny's door and Kenny turned off the lights. He then got settled in his bed.

"Hey Kenny?" asked Devlin

"Yeah," he responded

"Do you regret learning about what happened to your mother?"

"No. I'm glad my dad finally told me and if he hadn't, we wouldn't have came across that DVD my mom made."

"She seemed really nice."  
>"I bet she was. I just wish I could remember her."<p>

"Well, I'm sure my mother has stories of when she hung out with your mom. I can ask her about it if you want."

"Sure."

"Well, goodnight Kenny."

"Goodnight Devlin."

Soon, Kenny and Devlin were sound asleep. The moonlight shined into the bedroom window as if it was making the room more peaceful. Kenny began to smile for he was dreaming about his mother.

**Kenny's Dream**

In the dream, Kenny was in a beautiful spring field. There were flowers everywhere and birds flying by. Kenny spotted his mother and began to run to her. When she saw Kenny coming, she began to run to him. They both hugged each other and she kissed him.

"Mom, dad told me everything," said Kenny

"He did?" Kai responded

"Yeah, but now that I know the truth, I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

Kenny and Kai continued to hug in the dream until they decided to go play in the spring field. This was one dream that Kenny didn't want to wake up from.

**THE END**

**I hope you liked it and yeah it was sad about what happened to Kai although I don't think anyone really cares about her (she was a jerk in that one Ben 10 episode). The reason I chose Kai instead of Julie was because the creators confirmed that Kenny's mother was in fact Kai and also, why should I kill off Julie? That would have been difficult to write. Anyways, I hope to write more Ben 10 fanfics soon. **


End file.
